We Miss You
by Golden Lass
Summary: One night Ryo told a secret about Sage to the others. Sage gets mad. Rowen doesn't like what's going on. What more can happen to the boys. Part 2 now up. may soud a little gay but this is one of the good parts of the story. a little sappy. Read and Rev
1. Prolouge

  
We miss you  
Prologue  
  
  
"Oh, come on Ryo I can't belive your saying this. Especially in front of the others." Sage said. " Well I am so what." Ryo said. "I don't like it when you tell my personal fears to the others. It just hurts me to know that I can't trust you."  
" Oh, and you don't want your best friend to know what is wrong with you." "Just stop it now you two. I'm tired of this." Rowen said. "Can't you two ever talk to each other without fighting! Don't you know it hurts me and the others more than the two of you! I can't take it anymore!" That night was the worst the Ronins had at Mia's. To honestly say Sage decided to move out in order to keep the fights at a minium. Lets face it...he thought. Rowen isn't happy and Ryo is mad at me. Why should I stay, to cause trouble and make Rowen feel even worse then what he feels now. I should just go ahead and leave. That night Sage made sure Rowen and the others were fast asleep. When he checked if they weren't awake, he was certain they were fast asleep. But to his surprise Cye was up. "Where are you going?" "I'm leaving" "But why?" " Cause I can't cause any more trouble to you or the others, especially Rowen." "Then, I'm going with you. And no buts about it,Sage." Cye said. " But-" " I said no buts about it kay." "Alright, you can come. What about Kento, he's your best firend you know." "And Rowen is your best firend. Right now, Kento's the least of my troubles. It's you I'm worried about." They left. They knew the consequences, but didn't care. What they didn't know was that there was one more person up that night, Rowen. Rowen watched them leave, he felt alot more worst then when the fight was going on. He cried the whole night in his bed. He didn't want to wake up the next morning but when the others figured out what happen they couldn't believe it. Sage and Cye were both gone, no sign of them anywhere. Only one person knew where they were. Rowen.  
  



	2. We Miss You Part1

We Miss You  
Part 1  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
One Year later.  
  
"Hey Cye, do you ever think we'll see the others again," said Sage. "Of course we will. The fact that they don't want to see us anymore doesn't mean they don't miss us. Especially Ro without us playing mommy with him, he's problely missing us like crazy." said Cye. "I know but I don't think they really miss us."   
" Of course they do, Sage. They care about us too much."  
  
That night at Ronin Manor.  
  
"Kento, hey Kento." (whisper) "Yeah, what is it Ro... I'm too sleepy to talk." Kento said.   
" Kento, I want to know if you miss Sage and Cye? I'm getting tired of not having them around to pretend their my mommy when I'm sick."   
  
"Ro, you know I miss them, Cye most of all. Even with Ryo's temper we just can't think in them." " I want to see them again. I just can't take it anymore." "I know you can't." " You know what ever since they left I've haven't been able to sleep." "Why?" Kento asked. " Well lately I've been having very wired dreams." " Like what?"   
  
"I don't even know what they mean. It's like someone in my dream was trying to kiddnap me in front of you and the others." " And these dreams aren't letting you sleep in turn is not helping me with my sleep that much." "Yeah you need that beauty sleep Kento."   
"Kento have you ever had dreams like this?" " Yeah ounce when my grandfather was dying but he got out of danger and is still living." " Was it scary?" "Yeah, very scary." "That's the way I feel sometimes." " Okay, come on lay down. Don't worry about the dream Ro, I'm right here if you need me." "Thanks Kento." They fall fast asleep.   
  
The next day.  
  
"Kento,Ro wakeup!" Ryo yelled. While trying to get his firends to wakeup and get ready for school, Cye and Sage were just waking up.   
  
"Cye, when will we see the others again?" "I don't know Sage, if they want to see us they'll call us you gave Ro the number to the apartment in that last letter you sent right?" "Yeah I did, why?" "Cause I have a feeling they will and I mean it! Will call us." "Really." " When their ready." "Ahh... man I can't wait that long." " Sure you can. (Even though I'm not going to be very patient for the next couple of days) And I'll be right there with you, okay." "Okay" Everything they've been through made Sage and Cye alot more closer not only as firends but as brothers.   
  
On the other hand Ro, Ryo, and Kento have been silent. They haven't talk to each other in a whole year, well except for Kento and Ro. Who knew how long the silent treatment would last. That morning during breakfast one of them couldn't take it any longer. The silence was broken by Rowen. "I can't take this anymore." "What do you mean Ro?" Ryo asked. " I want Cye and Sage back. I miss Cye's cooking. I miss the way Sage tried to get me out of bed every morning. Just the two of them acting as if they were my mommy. I miss it all." Rowen prompts down into his chair and starts to cry. "I just want my firends back. Is that too much to ask." he said. Kento stands up from the table and goes over to Rowen to comfort him. "Ryo, I agree with him. I miss Cye and Sage to. Without Cye trying to keep me away from the food and Sage's insults toward me. Face it Ryo , you miss Cye and Sage too. Possibly more than we do." Kento said.   
  
"You're right Kento, I do miss them. Just seeing the two of you so depressed is reminding me how much happier we were with them." (Silence) "Ro, Kento can you ever forgive me for all this?" "Ryo, I've already forgiven you for this. It's Sage that I'm mad at, not you ." Rowen said. " I want to see him again. I miss him." "You know Ro, you can call them and ask them to come back." Ryo said. Hearing this Rowen's face lit up brightly. " Really,I can?" " If that will you make you happy." "You bet it will." Rowen ran up to his room as fast he could. "Ryo are you sure you're ready to see them again?" Kento asked. "Yeah, plus your happiness is all I care about right now Kento. Let's go upstairs and find Ro, okay." "Okay."  
  
They head upstairs. Meanwhile Rowen was trying to find the letter Sage worte to him over the holidays. Yes. Found it. He thought. The content of the letter held the number to where he could contact Sage and Cye if he needed to, but he never used it. He dialed the number just as soon as Ryo and Kento entered the room.   
  
While the phone was ringing on the other end, Ro was getting really tense. It look like no one was going to answer phone then suddenly Cye answered it. "Hello, Cye here." "Hey, Cye can you guess who this is?" " Rowen, boy is it great to talk to you." "Is that Rowen ?" Sage asked. "Yeah Sage it is ." "Let me talk to him." (jumping up and down) "Woah, down boy down." "Cye is that Sage?" " Yeah and if he knows whats good for him, he'll get off of me!" Rowen couldn't help but laugh. "So what are you two doing?" "OH,nothing but missing all of you guys thats all." "We miss you guys too Cye. Hold on a minute." "Should we tell him Ryo?" "Yeah go right ahead Ro." "Thanks Ryo."   
  
"Hello, Cye." "Yeah, I'm right here." " Cye do you and Sage want to come back?" Surprise by this question Cye didn't want to tell Ro no,but what about Ryo he thought. "Yes we do? We miss you and I can't stand not having the ability to Kento with helldevil trying to keep him off of the food. And Sage misses you so much. He hasn't been able to sleep lately." "That's funny, I haven't been able to sleep either and I've taken some of Kento's sleep away from him."   
  
" Have you three been late for school?" "No but we have come ever so close to it." "Bet you guys have a run for your money." "Yeah we do. So are you guys coming back." "Oh, Ro that all depends on Ryo." "Oh, yeah can I talk to Sage?" Sure no problem he been such a good boy lately." "Sage, Ro wants to talk to you." Sage comes running down the steps and rams right into Cye to get the phone.   
  
"Hello." Sage said. " Ouch! Sage of the Halo you're in for it after I get off the phone with Ryo." Cye said. "Sage what did you do?" Rowen asked.   
"I didn't do anything." "Oh yes you did!" Cye said. "Okay, okay so I ramed into to Cye and he fell down. Whats the matter with that ?" "Oh nothing , but you could've hurt him allot more then you think!" Rowen said. "Well yeah guess you are right." Sage said. "You know I am."   
"Boy have I missed you Rowen." "Me too."   
  
They talked for an hour before letting Cye, Kento, and Ryo talk to each other. It took Kento and Cye two hours to talk. Telling how much they missed each other and what they were going to do when they saw each other again. Finally the moment they were all waiting for. Ryo was going to ask Cye and Sage to come back to Ronin Manor?   
  
What if Cye and Sage say no? Will the Ronin Warriors be together ounce again? Rowen thought.  
  
  



	3. We Miss You Part 2

We Miss You  
Part 2  
Lots of sappyness.  
_______________________  
  
"Hello, Cye."   
"Hey Ryo how are you?"  
"Fine and you?"  
"Oh, I'm just peachy!"  
"Listen, Cye I know I've been a real jerk lately, but I really,really miss you guys."   
"Yeah we miss you too Ryo." Cye said.  
"Can you ever forgive me." Ryo said.  
"Of course we can. Sage has already done that three thousand times and I'm kind of getting tired of it."  
  
"Hey do you guys want to come back?"  
"Oh, Ryo. I don't know." Cye said.  
"Please Cye I'm desperate without you and Sage I can't get Rowen and Kento to sleep or wake them up. I need your sweet tender voice and Sage's scheming brain. It's getting too hectic here. Kento has been able to steal the food more often. Rowen hasn't been himslef lately. Please, please,please come back." He wined. All that pleading was the thing that Cye and Sage needed. With Ryo still pleading, Cye decided that Ryo was right.   
  
"All right, All right Ryo we'll come back." Cye said. "Oh,thankyou,thankyou you don't know how crazy it's been here. So when are you coming back." "Thats your call Ryo." "How about Friday afternoon." "No can do Ryo, Sage has to help his farther at the dojo. How about Saturday by noon." "Okay Saturday by noon it is. See ya then." Ryo said. "Yeah see ya Ryo" Cye said. With that said Cye hanged up the phone and told Sage the great news.   
  
"Sage start packing." "What you mean," "Yes!" "We're going to see the others again. I can't wait to see them!" Sage laughed. Cye simeled at his friend. I'm glad your happy. He thought.  
  
Back at Ronin Manner.  
  
"So what did they say ?" Kento asked Ryo after he was done using the phone. Rowen meanwhile was up in the room he shared with Sage looking out the window for a sign or something to give hope but all he heard was nothing. "Just between you and me Kento. They're coming back." "Al...." "shh....."Ryo said. I don't want anyone to know yet." "Oh, hiding something from your friends just like Sage huh?" "I just don't want them to know ; I just want to surprise them." " Oh and take all the happiness that Rowen has left in him, no way." "Okay, enough of that." Ryo said. Just then Rowen came down the stairs. To be perfecty honest Ryo and Kento thought that Ro was going to be in his room all day. Rowen decided to speak up. " Hey you guys. What did Sage and Cye tell you? Are they comming back?" He asked. It was silent until Ryo was able to find his voice to say something. "Well Ro...." "Just say it Ryo." Kento intruded. " Ro to tell you the truth they're actually coming back." "Really?"  
"Yes. Saturday at noon." Ryo said. "I can't wait." Ro said with enthusiasim.  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly. Finally it was Saturday. It was 11:00 a.m., Rowen was in his room waiting for Cye and Sage to come. He just couldn't wait. He was too happy.  
  
Meanwhile Cye was getting mad because Sage was taking too long packing his stuff.  
  
"Sage, what's taking you so long!"  
"You know I got alot of stuff to pack."  
"Well how can I get all this food down to the car if you keep having to pack so many things into that suit case!"  
"All right, All right I'll be down in a minute."  
"We don't have a minute Sage, it's already 11:30. I told Ryo that we were going to be there at noon."   
"Great! You should of told me!"  
"I did! I did!"  
"Then you should of reminded me."   
"I did! Now get your ass down here."  
"Okay, Okay."  
"Let's get going."  
After they put everything into Cye's car they headed off for Ronin Manor.  
  
It was now noon. Rowen and Kento were getting a little tense, Ryo on the other hand was a bit confound. Cye and Sage were always on time, it was Ro who was usually late.   
  
"Where are they?" Ryo asked.  
  
Finally Cye's car pulls to the drive way. Rowen and Kento were watching form the window when they saw Cye's car pull up. They jumped form the balcony of the stairs.   
  
"Their finally here!" Rowen said.  
"More of food boy did I miss his cooking." Kento said as he and Rowen ran to the drive way with Ryo lagging behind.  
  
"Sage!" "Cye!"   
  
Sage and Cye looked up as they heard their names with smiles on their faces being called by their best firends.  
"Kento!" "Rowen!" They said.  
  
Rowen ran into Sage's big embrace.(Hey they haven't seen eachother in over a year)  
  
"I missed you Sage." Rowen said.  
"I know you did." Sage said.  
  
"Boy did I missed you Kento." Cye said as he and Kento gave eachother a big hug.  
"I missed you and your cooking Cye." "By the way is that your famous chili I smell."  
Kento said.  
"Yes. Help me get this inside." Cye said.  
  
"Hey you two." Ryo said.  
"Hold on you two." Sage said.  
"Cye, Sage, it's to see you." Ryo said.  
"It's great to see you too Ryo." Cye said.  
  
"By the way what took you two so long?" Rowen asked.  
"Would you belive that Sage took the lonest time packing his stuff. You know how he loves to stay neat." Cye said.  
The others just started to laugh.   
"That's Sage for ya." Rowen said.  
  
"I resent that Cye!" Sage said.  
"Let's just get stuff into the house."  
"Wait till Mia find outs your here." Kento said.  
"You didn't tell her we were coming." Sage asked.  
"No. She already left for the University when we got up." Ryo said. "Plus we wanted to surprise her."   
  
The Ronin's settled down in the living room. Rowen was the first to speak.  
  
"So how have you two dealt with this?" He asked.   
"Well we kind of got a little closer to eachother. And Cye helped me when I needed it the most. What about you guys?" Sage said.  
"Don't ask." Rowen said as he got up and left the living room.  
"What's worng with him?" Cye asked.  
"Actually to tell you the truth we've fallen apart, the only person Ro would talk to was me." Kento said.  
"But how?" Sage asked.  
"He was like this ever since you guys left and he's mad at Sage still for pulling the stunt, you pulled last year." Kento said.  
"Maybe I should go talk to him." Sage said.  
"I don't think he wants to talk to anyone Sage." Ryo said.  
"Ryo, right now what he needs is someone to comfort him. And posibly release all the tears he's been holding back. Why don't you let Sage talk to him while you,me, and Kento talk? Alright."Cye said.  
"Alright." Ryo said.  
"Thanks Ryo." Cye said.  
"Yeah thanks man." Sage said as he went upstairs.  
  
When he got to the old room he shared with Rowen so long ago it seemed to him. He felt as if he shouldn't go in, but Rowen was his best firend, he reasoned with himself 'its my duty to comfort him when he needs it. even though he doesn't want it.' He thought to himself. He knocked on the door to his room.  
  
"Who is it?" Rowen asked  
"It's me Sage. Can I come in." He said  
"Just leave me alone Sage." Rowen said.  
These words coming from his best firends mouth hurt him so much.  
"Okay. I'll be outside the door if you need me." Sage said.   
  
Sage was about an earshot away from the door until he heared Rowen speak.  
  
"Just one question Sage,why did you leave me alone?"Rowen asked.  
"I was worried about you and I didn't want you to see me and Ryo fighting." Sage said.  
"You did that just for me?" Rowen asked.  
"Yeah, your my best firend and I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Sage said.  
"But I didn't know going away would hurt you so much more I'm sorry." Sage also said as he finished explaining his reasons of leaving.  
Rowen examined the words of his roommate. He realized how much he needed Sage. Sage was the only one who understood what was happening with him, Kento tired to understand but it was useless. But Rowen appriciated what Kento did for him.. He decided to open the door in which surprised Sage. Sage didn't think Rowen would open the door to him but there was Rowen right in fornt of him with a smile on his face.  
  
"So anything out of the ordenary?" Sage asked.  
"Other than not being able to sleep, I've just been having really wierd dreams. That's all." Rowen said..  
"What are they about? Your telling me you haven't been able to sleep lately..."  
"How about you?"  
"I haven't been able to sleep ethier."  
"The dream are not makingn any sense.   
  
  
More to come. Chapter 3 is also on the way. 


End file.
